


What if I want to kiss you tomorrow?

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Love, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is a birthday gift for savethespacewhales featuring her favourite trope.Ben needs to share Rey's bed for the night, but does he want to share more than a bed with her? Fluffy fluff. Enjoy.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 36
Kudos: 132





	What if I want to kiss you tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savethespacewhales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethespacewhales/gifts).



“Rey…” 

His voice was like an intruder in her nice warm dream. Rey growled and heard Ben chuckle. She pulled the blankets up around her neck and felt Ben poke her in the head. 

“Rey, I need to sleep here.” 

Rey opened one eye and glared at Ben. “Why? You have a perfectly good bed next door.” 

“There is a perfectly drunk Poe in my bed.” 

“So? It’s a double bed, push him over to one side.” 

“He’s snoring. Rey, come on, let me sleep here. Please?” 

Rey sighed and rolled over. 

“Thank you,” Ben said gently as he climbed under the covers. 

“Don’t get any ideas,” Rey retorted as she pulled more of the duvet over herself and faced away from Ben. 

Ben scoffed. “Rey, we’ve been roommates for two years. I’ve seen you naked about a billion times. If I was going to have those thoughts I would have already had them by now.” 

Rey turned to face him suddenly. “You have not seen me naked!” 

Ben arched an eyebrow at her in the moonlight. “I have. Many times. You never lock doors and your noise cancellation AirPods were worth their money. The amount of times I’ve had to back out of the bathroom because you are shimmying your naked ass to some pretty boy…” 

“Can we please just go to sleep?” Rey squeaked, and turned away from him once more. 

“Fine.” Ben turned to face her back and Rey felt his hot breath on her neck. She shivered. 

“Are you cold?” Ben asked. 

Rey shook her head and blushed. She was glad it was too dark for Ben to see the colour of her cheeks. _Geez_. What was wrong with her? That was Ben’s breath on her neck. She had no business getting turned on by it. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep. 

“Rey…” 

Again Ben’s voice interrupted her dream. She didn’t want to wake up. She hugged her pillow tighter and groaned. _Wow_. She needed new pillows. This one was super hard. Rey punched it. 

“Oof! Rey!” 

Rey cracked open an eye and realised the ‘pillow’ she was hugging and trying to soften up was actually Ben. She had an arm slung across his middle and gripped to his side and a leg swung across his, her head was nestled against his chest. 

_Shit_. 

Rey extracted herself and sat up. “Erm, I’m sorry.’ 

Ben sat you and rubbed his stomach. “That’s okay, no harm done.” 

They looked at each other. Rey felt her temperature rise and her throat go dry. What the hell was going on? She had never been attracted to Ben. This was Ben. Her roommate. The guy who listened to her cry about her loser boyfriends. The guy who held her hair while she threw up after too many drinks, the guy who let her win at monopoly so she didn’t throw a fit, the guy who hid vegetables in her food so she would get some vitamins once in a while. Rey pulled her eyes away from his.

“I’m going back to sleep,” she mumbled. She lay down and closed her eyes but her heart refused to calm down. 

“Rey? Are you asleep?” his whispered tone sent her body into a flurry of tingles. “Rey?” 

She didn’t respond.

“I guess you’re asleep.” Rey heard him sigh. “Rey, I know you only think of me as your roommate but I wish I could tell you that I want so much more. I…I love you. I’ve tried not to, but it’s impossible. My heart wants you and I have no control. I wish I had the courage to say this when you are awake, but if you didn’t feel the same way it would crush me and I wouldn’t recover.” Rey held her breath as Ben gently ran a hand over her hair. “Sweet dreams, Rey.” 

She felt him lay back down and Rey thought about all the things Ben had done for her over the years. She thought about all the times he had picked her back up or made her smile and she thought about the time she had caught Ben naked and she had needed to take two cold showers to calm down. Rey bit her lip. 

Could she? Should she? Did she dare? 

Rey turned back towards Ben and moaned. She threw an arm over his chest and a leg over his. 

She heard Ben groan. “Geez Rey, there’s only so much a guy can take.” He tried to gently remove her but she tightened herself around him. She suppressed a smile as he groaned again. She snuggled her head against his chest and thought about waking up every morning with Ben and Rey decided she wanted that life. She wanted her best friend to be her boyfriend. She wanted the one who knew her best to be the one who held her heart. 

She felt Ben relax and give in and put a hand on her hair, he gently stroked through the strands. 

“What if I wanted to kiss you tomorrow?” he said softly. 

Rey opened her eyes and looked up at him. Catching him by surprise. She smiled and giggled at his stunned expression before reaching up and cradling his cheeks with both hands. 

“Why wait until tomorrow?” she said softly before pressing her lips to his. Ben’s hands tangled in her hair as he rolled them over. He deepened the kiss and Rey sighed. 

“You heard me,’ he realised between breathless kisses. 

Rey nodded. “Yes.” 

“And you want this?” he asked, searching her eyes. 

Rey grinned. “Yes.” 

Ben smiled at her, a smile Rey had never seen before, it made her breath catch in her throat. Then he kissed her again and he never stopped kissing her from that day onwards. 

The End. 


End file.
